Timbermaw Hold reputation guide
The Timbermaw furbolgs lie in two areas: Azshara and Felwood. 'Important: In patch 1.9, Timbermaw quests will be reworked ' History When the corruption of the Burning Legion crept into the sacred forests of Kalimdor, it was the creatures of the wild who first felt its monstrous power. Once gentle animals were transformed into abominable, rabid killers; their flesh rent and their spirits desecrated, they quickly succumbed to the demons' influence. Soon after, the furbolgs, the ursine children of the forest, suffered the same fate, as their entire species was driven mad by the surrounding corruption. However, amidst the chaos and the madness, one furbolg tribe escaped the darkness that had fallen on Kalimdor. In the safety of Timbermaw Hold, the furbolgs of the Timbermaw tribe weathered the storm, yet they were forced to watch helplessly as the forest they had loved so much was slowly turned into a twisted, festering perversion of its former self. When the spirits of the forest spoke to them no more, the Timbermaw knew that their home was gone... possibly, forever. The corruption had sunk in deep, so that even long after Illidan the Betrayer had consumed the source of the corruption, a powerful warlock artifact called the Skull of Gul'dan, and vanquished the demons' leader Tichondrius, the taint on the woods still remained. With the Burning Legion defeated, the Timbermaw furbolgs have recently taken their first, careful steps outside of the safety of Timbermaw Hold. They are wary of all strangers, fearing that they may mistake them for their corrupted brethren and attack. However, the Timbermaw are painfully aware that they will not last on their own; adventurers who seek out Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood and prove themselves as friends of the Timbermaw will learn that the furbolgs value their friends above all else. Though they possess no fine jewels or any worldly riches, the Timbermaw's shamanistic tradition is still strong. They know much about the art of crafting armors from animal hides, and they are more than happy to share their healing talismans with friends of their tribe. The Timbermaw's main concerns are putting an end to their corrupted brethren's suffering and finding a cure to heal the wounds the corruption of Felwood has inflicted upon the land, so that one day, the ancient forests will once again resound with the peaceful chants and the soft laughter of the children of the forest. General Within Felwood, they guard the Timbermaw Hold that connects Felwood, Moonglade, and Winterspring. You start out as Hostile with these furbolgs, and need to move to Unfriendly or higher to pass through their cave without them attacking you. The best way to gain faction with them is by killing Deadwood Furbolgs. There are a series of quests you can repeat to gain faction points in addition to killing the furbolgs. The first quest requires you to kill Furbolgs in southern Felwood (7 of each type), at about half-way through neutral status, a second quest becomes available which involves killing the Furbolgs in Northern Felwood. Finally, the third quest becomes available at friendly status. This last quest is on the far side of the Timbermaw tunnel in Winterspring and can be repeated indefinitely. To gain faction points quickly by grinding, get a large group together to kill more furbolgs faster. In order to get the 5 rep points from each kill however, each player must land a blow on every Furbolg killed. This is easy for those classes with AoE damage. Most people will just want to get up to Unfriendly status with them, but if you wish to get some of the rare items that the Timbermaw sell, you will need Friendly or higher. One of these items is the Transmute Earth to Water alchemy recipe that Meilosh sells inside the cave. Reputation Stats Note: The following information reflects reputation gain at level 60. * One Deadwood Furbolg kill gives 1 Rep point. * One Winterfall Furbolg kill gives 5 Rep points. * One "Boss" Deadwood or Winterfall Furbolg kill gives 25 Rep points. * One Felwood Quest turn in gives 25 Rep points. * One Winterspring Quest turn in gives 75 Rep points. (This quest is available upon reaching Friendly) There's a Quest that you can get at friendly: Runecloth which gives 100 Rep points. The Deadwood Boss will respawn every 6-7min. * At 6,000 points away from Revered, killing Furbolgs will not afford any further reputation points! The Winterspring Quest turn-in will still continue to give 75 Rep points however. To achieve Revered status via this quest; it will be necessary to complete the quest 80 times. This quest requires you to kill 6 Winterspring Totemics; 6 Winterspring Den Watchers and 6 Winterspring Pathfinders. Hence, once you are 6,000 away from Revered status it will be necessary to kill a further 1,440 to achieve revered. The only other source of Rep points lies with the elite chieftain in the cave east of everlook. You will receive 25 reputation points for each time you kill him; but he is on quite a long respawn timer unfortunately. Note upon reaching level 60, the reputation bonus for the earlier Deadwood killing quest is *drastically* reduced; you get about 10 Rep per hand in. This makes the walk up from the Deadwood base to the hand in near the tunnel entrance a waste of time. Moreover, you only get 5 Rep points per kill for either Deadwood OR Winterfall Furbolg. I strongly suggest you start grinding Timbermaw reputation *before* you reach level 60. Alchemy Recipes Friendly *Recipe: Transmute Earth to Water - Alchemy 275 (BoP) Blacksmithing Recipes Honored * Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Belt - Blacksmithing 290 (BoP) Revered * Plans: Heavy Timbermaw Boots - Blacksmithing 300 (BoP) Enchanting Recipes Honored * Formula: Enchant Weapon - Agility - Enchanting 290 (BoP) Leatherworking Recipes Friendly * Pattern: Warbear Harness - Tribal Leatherworking 275 Honored * Pattern: Might of the Timbermaw - Leatherworking 290 (BoP) * Pattern: Warbear Woolies - Tribal Leatherworking 285 Revered * Pattern: Timbermaw Brawlers - Leatherworking 300 (BoP) Tailoring Recipes Friendly * Pattern: Mooncloth Boots - Tailoring 280 (from a quest called Sacred Cloth, only available for tailors) Honored * Pattern: Wisdom of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 290 (BoP) Revered * Pattern:Mantle of the Timbermaw - Tailoring 300 (BoP) Category:Faction